October 23, 2013 Main Event results
The October 23, 2013 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was taped at the BJCC in Birmingham, Alabama on October 22, 2013. Summary Just days away from WWE Hell in a Cell, WWE Main Event was chock full of action-packed matches, including Goldust battling Seth Rollins! After a string of recent successes with his younger brother Cody Rhodes – including the duo winning the WWE Tag Team Titles – Goldust battled Shield member Seth Rollins on WWE Main Event. Still reeling from the loss of the tag titles to the Rhodes brothers, Rollins was seeking vengeance against the former Intercontinental Champion. . Nevertheless, the younger Rhodes sibling joined his face-painted kin as well in an effort to counteract Roman Reigns and keep the battle between the combatants inside the squared circle. The Hounds of Justice are certainly rabid and rely on controlled chaos as a unit, but Rollins is certainly a gifted competitor in his own right. Holding his own against Goldust – a Superstar with experience spanning three decades – the Shield member certainly displayed his abilities while also taking advantage of a distraction from Reigns. With momentum in his favor, Rollins methodically attacked Goldust while taunting a helpless Cody Rhodes. However, Goldust has tussled with the likes of Roddy Piper and Triple H, building a resilience that has led him to a long, storied career and allowed him to battle back and keep Rollins at a disadvantage. However, as the action spilled to the outside of the ring, Goldust exchanged words with Reigns. Cody took a more direct approach and attacked the Shield member as The Bizarre One returned to the ring to resume his struggle against Rollins. However, Reigns’ distraction was enough for Rollins to recover and roll up his opponent and steal a victory. The enduring rivalry between The Real Americans and The Prime Time Players continued on WWE Main Event. Four of WWE's most athletic Superstars – and two of the most in-sync duos–wasted little time feeling each other out and immediately went on the offensive. Familiarity is certainly a factor for both squads, but that same understanding of their opponents’ methods also breeds a greater competition between them. Although The Prime Time Players thrive on their uncanny teamwork, Antonio Cesaro and Jack Swagger have recently built a great deal of momentum and renewed vigor and they showed it with an effective offense that kept Darren Young and O’Neil reeling. The deciding factor in the contest was most certainly Cesaro's athleticism and strength. After recovering from a fiery assault by Titus O’Neil, The Swiss-born Superman executed a jaw-dropping Cesaro Swing on the 275-pound competitor. This allowed Swagger to put the finishing touches on The Prime Time Player with a Patriot Lock. “Total Divas” stars Naomi and Cameron were in action Wednesday night, battling the duo of Aksana and Alicia Fox on WWE Main Event. From the moment the opening bell sounded, The Funkadactyls displayed their impressive athleticism and teamwork while drawing cheers from the WWE Universe. Aksana and former Divas Champion Alicia Fox struggled to gain enough momentum to sidetrack the advances of The Funkadactyls. Finally, a failed attempt at double-teaming Naomi resulted in Cameron taking down Alicia Fox, allowing her tag team partner to finish off Aksana and secure the victory. Results ; ; *Dark match: Kofi Kingston defeated Tyler Breeze *Seth Rollins (w/ Roman Reigns) defeated Goldust (w/ Cody Rhodes) (11:39) *The Real Americans (Antonio Cesaro & Jack Swagger) (w/ Zeb Colter) defeated The Prime Time Players (Darren Young & Titus O'Neil) (5:18) *The Funkadactyls (Cameron & Naomi) defeated Aksana & Alicia Fox (2:34) *Damien Sandow defeated Dolph Ziggler (5:16) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery ME_056_Photo_01.jpg ME_056_Photo_04.jpg ME_056_Photo_07.jpg ME_056_Photo_10.jpg ME_056_Photo_11.jpg ME_056_Photo_13.jpg ME_056_Photo_14.jpg ME_056_Photo_15.jpg ME_056_Photo_18.jpg ME_056_Photo_19.jpg ME_056_Photo_21.jpg ME_056_Photo_22.jpg ME_056_Photo_24.jpg ME_056_Photo_25.jpg ME_056_Photo_26.jpg ME_056_Photo_28.jpg ME_056_Photo_31.jpg ME_056_Photo_32.jpg ME_056_Photo_35.jpg ME_056_Photo_36.jpg ME_056_Photo_37.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #56 results Category:2013 television events